Tonight I feel like losing control
by Arya Felton
Summary: Remus feels like he's been betrayed. But what happens when he confronts the girl he feels betrayed him?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you can find in the Harry Potter books or movies.

**Pairings: **Remus/OC

**Tonight I feel like losing control.**

Remus fumed as he sat on an old wooden chair in the middle of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's kitchen; not paying a bit of attention to Dumbledore as he spoke to the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

How could she do this?!

His eyes glared into the back of Sirius' head, while his leg shock in frustration as he sat there waiting for this meeting to end.

What was she thinking?!

When Remus realized that people were beginning to get up and leave, he bolted himself straight out of that wooden chair and began searching for her. He was not going to let this one slip through his fingers that easily.

**_I can't escape this hell_**

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside** _

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

He had spotted her.

She was outside, walking fast towards the fence that surrounded the yard and home of the Weasley's.

Once she was beyond that fence she would apparate to god knows where and he wouldn't be able to find her then. That's what she wanted.

Remus knew that.

It angered him to the point of explosion.

Eyes locked on his destination, he began to move. Running towards her as fast as he could, pushing Sirius, who was trying to stop Remus from getting to her, out of the way and fleeing full force in her direction. Once in motion, there was no stopping him now.

Out the back door and through the garden, he was almost there.

He reached out his hand and grabbed her forearm forcing her to turn so he could see her face. Her eyes were widened in fear because she knew what was going to happen.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

**_Somebody help me tame this animal_**

Keeping a tight hold onto her forearm, he pulled her forcing her to follow. Once out of the gate he turned on the spot; apparating the pair to the yard just outside of Remus' home.

He pulled her inside before letting her go; knowing that she could not apparate once inside the house.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" His voice echoed through the hall. "DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED IF YOU GO TOMORROW?!"

"YES, REMUS! I DO REALIZE THAT." She matched his voice in frustration. She lowered her voice to her normal volume. "I need to be out there fighting. I can't be cooped up in my apartment fearing for my life."

She turned to leave.

"NO!" He wouldn't allow it. He jumped past her and blocked her only exit.

"REMUS, I'M GOING TOMORROW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! WE BROKE UP 2 MONTHS AGO, WHAT I DO AND DO NOT DO IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS ANYMORE!"

"IT BLOODY WELL IS MY FUCKING BIUSNESS IF YOU DECIDE TO GO OUT AND GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Remus yelled back taking a step forward, forcing her to take a step back.

Rage flared through her eyes. It aroused him.

He needed her. He needed her right then and there on that ice-cold stone floor. He needed her and there was nothing that could tell him otherwise.

_**I can't escape myself**_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

She saw the lust in his eyes and felt the heat vibrating off of him with every breath he took. "Remus," she spoke softly, careful not to anger the beast inside of him. "The full moon is tonight and you're allowing your emotions to run wild."

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the wall, pressing her against it with his body.

"Remus, Relax. Clam down."

She needed him, too. She had needed him for the past two months.

"I need you more than I need any other drug." He said, into her ear, before his lips slammed on to her mouth, forcefully. She roughly kissed him back. She encircled her hands around his neck while he intertwined one hand through her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. Remus pulled her hair, which required her head to follow, and she moaned as he attacked her neck.

Her hands left his neck and made their way to his chest, pushing him backwards until he hit the armrest of the couch. He fell backwards taking her with him. Within seconds their clothes were off and they had made it to the floor; they were dancing to the sound of their own heartbeats racing.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for reading. Critiquing and reviews and greatly appreciated.


End file.
